Blog użytkownika:Benio1230 pl/Granice Skrajności - Kingdom of Kore część 10 Atak na północną osade 1/2
( Ranek ... Merios dociera do północnej osady ... w tle spokojn a muzyka ) ( Nagle zóważa cały garnizon i mieszkańców szykujacch sie do bitwy ... w tle bojowa muzyka ) ( Podbiega do Inkwizyotra ) Główny Inkwizytor : I jak ? Korenczycy wiedzą już o wszystkim ? Merios : Okazuje się zę ... wiedzeli już dawno ... ( Cisza ... wszyscy przestają się szykowac i trenować ... wszystkim opadła szczeńka ) ( Dźwięk przerażenia tłumu ) Główny Inkwizytor : Chesz powiedzieć że ... Inkwizytor : Nasze całe starania były zbędne ... Merios : Aboslutnie ich to że absylowie się tu zbliżają nie obchodziło ... przez cały czas .... Główny Inkwizytor : Oby tylko nasz drugi Inkwizytor dobrze sobie radził z Gardmelami ... ... ( W tym samym czasię w Stolicy gardmelskiej ) ( Sala gradmelskiego władcy ... ) Gardmelski władca : A tak właściwie co tak wąznego robią w naszej osadzie że są tak zapracowani ? Inkwizytor : Nic takiego ... dokonują wąnych napraw i robią torchę zapsó na zimę ... w końcy na pewno nie szykują się do bitwy za Absylami których meli by na celu wyrżnać biorąc w płapkę ... Gadmelski Doradca : Słucham ? Inkwizytor : Nie nic ... ... ( Wracając ... ) Merios : Kiedy przybędą absyllowie ? Inkwizytor : Za godzinę ... musimy się śpieszyć ... Merios : A nie sądzicie że te wszystkie fosy palisady , balisty i płapki nie zdizwią Absylów i nie wejdą do miasta bo zaczną się czegoś spodziewać ? Inkwizytor : Na pewno nie ... puściliśmy im bajke o tym że miasto po prostu szykuje się na wojne z koreńczykami ... łykneli to jak nic ... Merios : Nie sądzie by się na to nabrali ... ( Nagle przybiega szpieg ) Szpieg : Panie Panie !! Absylowie są już na wzgu .... ( zostaje przecięty ... ) Główny Inkwizytor : HA ! Zabiłem szpiega ... Inkwizytor : Ten był akurat nasz ... Główny Inkwizytor : Em ... niewąnze na pewno nikt nie zaóważy ( W tle cały garnizon patrzy poirytowany ) DALEJ DO PRACY ! ( Tłum się rozhcodzi ... ) Inkwizytor : On mówił coś o Absylach na wzgurzu nie daleko z tąd ... co robimy ? Główny Inkwizytor : Musimy to sprawdzić ... ( Inwizyotr w raz z głónym Inkwziytorem i Meriosem wchodzą na mury ) Inkwizytor : ( Opadła szczeńka ) ( W tle na wgórzu absylowie rozblili obóz ... ) Merios : Dlaczego rozbili obóz na wzgózu skoro mogli wejść do osady ? Inkwizytor : Może coś podejżewają ... musimy wysłać tam kogoś kto rozwieje ich wątliwości i zaprosi do środka ... Główny Inkwizytor : Hmmm ... może ty ? ( Patrzy na Meriosa ) Merios : Ja !? Znowu ... ? Główny Inkwizytor : Tak ! Przydaj się na coś i zaprośc ich do środka ... Merios : Ale czy to nie zbyt niebezpieczne ? Główny Inkwizytor : HA ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha he he he he eh ehe eh .... tak .... ( Meriosowi opada szczęńka ) ( Merios zostaje wykopany z murów ) Merios ': Dlaczego zawsze ja muszę wykonywac brudną robotę ... ? ( Merios biegnie w stronę obozu Absylskiego ) ... ( W tym samym czasię w Absylkim obozię ) '''Absylski Generał ': Panowie ... znajdujemy się pod północną osadą ... jak wiadomo Inkwizycja zapewniałą nas że osada jets oazą spokoju ( Patrzy na maisto przygotowane do oblężenia ) Wygląda na to że mówili prawdę ... to świetnie ! Tajny plan naszego cesarza wejdzie w życie ! '''Absylki piechur : To znaczy ? Absylski Generał ''': Zaatakujemy to miasto i wyrżeniemy wszystkich ... w tęn sposób położymy Gardmelów na kolana bo otworzymy sobię dorgę do ich stolicy ! '''Absylki piechur : Ale ... nie mieliśmy atakować z niej koreńczyków ? Absylski Generał ''': Zmiana planów ! Idizemy na gardmelów ! A zaczniemy od tej stolicy ! '''Absylki piechur : A co z Inkwizycją ? W końcu ich oszukamy jeżeli podbijemy osadę ... Absylski Generał ': Ha ha ha ! Jetsemy moądrzejsi od nich ! Jeżeli byli na tyle głupi że myślei że ich nie oszukamy to ich problem ! Zabić wszystkich ! ( okrzyki bojowe armi ) '''Merios ': Przerpaszam ... ( wszyscy cichną ... i patrza na Meriosa ) 'Absylski Generał ': A ty kto ?! Z kąt się tu wziołeś ? 'Merios ': Przybyłem z północenj osady ... by ... eh .. .zaprosić was do srodka ... 'Absylski Generał ': Em ... jak długo tu jesteś ? 'Merios ': Wystarczająco ... 'Absylski Generał ': ( Wyciąga miecz ) Idź tam i powiec że wsyzstko jest w porządku i zaraz przybędizemy ... a oszczędzimy cię po wymordowaniu wsyzstkich ... 'Merios ': ( Wściekły ) Dobrze ... pujde i przekarze ... 'Absylski Generał ': Nie próbuj żadnych sztuczek ! Nie macie żadnych sznas ! ( Merios odchodzi ... chiwlę później Merios dociera pod bramę i wchodzi do maista ... ) '''Główny Inkwizytor : I co się dowiedziałeś ? Merios ''': Absylowie o niczym nie wiedzą ... '''Główny Inkwizytor : Uff ... Merios ''': Ale postanowili was potajemnie oszukać i zmasakrować osadę by mieć otwartą drogę do stolicy Gardmelów ... '''Inkwizytor : Ah ! ... wredni oszuści ! Główny Inkwizytor : Myślą że się tak łatwo poddamy co ? Czas pokazać im kto został wykiwany ... o niczym nie wiedzą ... zmasarkujemy ich ... nikt nie wykiwa inkzwiycji ! ( Inkwizytorzy w raz z Meriosem udają do Koszar w raz z dowódcami obrony miasta ... ) ( Chwiłę później ... zebranie ... ) Główny Inkwizytor : Panowie ... jak wiecie miasto jest zagrożone ... więc postanowiliśmy zebrać wszystkie siły do obrony ... wróg cche nas zaatakować wiec nasz plan legł w rujinie ... potrzebujemy wsparcia i więc musmi posłać kogoś do Korenczyków by nas wspomogli ... Garmdeski dowódca obrony ''': Ale kogo ? Każdy człowiek jest nam potrzebny w bitwie ... '''Inkwizytor : Poza tym jeżeli absylowie zobaczą że ktoś opuszcza miasto żucą się na nas odrazu ... Główny Inkwizytor : Hmm jest gorzej niż myślałem ... ( Nagle do Sali wbiega łucznik ) Łucznik : Panie ! Armia Absylów weszłą w plole widzenia ! Główny Inkwizytor : Ilu ich jest ? Łucznik : Z okołu dziesięciu tysięcy . Główny Inkwizytor : A nas ? Łucznik : Nas ledwie dziesięciu tysięcy ... Wieśnik : Z czego oni mają dwa konie ... Główny Inkwizytor : Cholera mają przewagę liczebną ! Gardmelski Zbrojny ''': To co robimy ? '''Główny Inkwizytor : Wyślemy tam naszą super ostateczną broń ... DARIUSZA ( dźwięk udezrania błsykawicy ) ( Dźwięj przerażenia tłumu ) Główny Inkwizytor : Sprawdzi on jaką taktykę przybrał wróg ... ... ( W tym samym czasię u wroga ) Absylski Generał ''': No dobra paln jest taki ... wchodzimy do zamku jakby nikgdy nic a potem wyrżeniemy nieświadomą zagrożenia ludność ... może być ? '''Absylski piechur : Trochę tak sucho ... Absylski Generał ''': To może na cześć rozpoczęcia planu coś zejmy ? '''Absylski piechur : Dobry pomysł ! ( Wszyscy zaczynają ucztować ) ... ( Wracając ) Gardmelski zbrojny : A co potem ? Główny Inkwizytor : Pokażemy im gdzie raki zimują ! ( Złowieszcy śmiech ) Ale narpiew muszę coś wysadzić ... Gardmelski zbrojny ''' : Może okoliczne wzgórza gdzie zostawiliśmy łatwopalne ładunki ? '''Główny Inkwizytor :O ! Dobry pomysł ... ( pociąga za dźwignię ... ) ( Oklicę wzgórza wylatują w powietrze ... ) 'KONIEC CZĘŚCI 10 ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach